


The Return of the Knight of Peace and Harmony

by fyretyger86



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Challenges, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyretyger86/pseuds/fyretyger86
Summary: Instead of frozen, Jadeite is beaten nearly to death and later found by Tsukino Usagi. Her caring nature takes care of the rest.





	The Return of the Knight of Peace and Harmony

The Return of the Knight of Peace and Harmony Plot Bunny

Following Jadeite’s defeat by the Sailor Senshi, Queen Beryl doesn’t encase him a block of ice for eternity, but has him beaten to near death by the rest of the Shitennou and a few of the stronger youma. He is also stripped of all of his powers and left for dead in Juuban Park. He lies there for two days before someone finds him after tripping over his unconscious body. The person was Tsukino Usagi.

Usagi had left the Crown Arcade and was heading home through a shortcut in the park when she trips over Jadeite’s unconscious body. She shrieks when she sees his badly beaten form but quickly quiets when he doesn’t respond to her shrieking. She pokes him with her school bag accidently in one of his many open wounds when he groans in pain. 

When she recognizes him, pity immediately wells up inside her and quickly decides to take him home so he can either heal or die in comfort. Looking around and seeing no one in sight, she kneels down and drapes his arm over her shoulder before slowly walking home dragging the older boy down the darkening street. All the while thanking the stars that she retains her Senshi strength in her civilian form. 

Just as Usagi was about to open the fornt door, Ikuko slams it open to yell at her daughter before seeing the injured boy Usagi brought home. Ikuko quickly steps aside and ushers Usagi and Jadeite into the house. She helps Usagi carry him to the spare couch in Kenji’s office and gently laying him down. Jadeite’s blood swiftly seeps out of his clothes and onto the couch, as Ikuko orders Usagi to grab the first aid kit from the master bathroom. With her daughter’s help, Ikuko is able to stitch up and bandage the worst of Jadeite’s wounds. Ikuko then orders Usagi to stay with him and to get her if his condition changes. Ikuko leaves the office to finish preparing dinner for the family, as Usagi ponders how and why Jadeite got into this horrid state. 

Soon enough, Kenji and Shingo return home and wash up for dinner, as soon as they sit down, Shingo snidely asks if Usagi is going to be late for dinner again. His answer is a smack to the back of the head courtesy of Usagi. As Ikuko serves dinner, she tells Usagi that she would have brought her dinner if Usagi didn’t want to leave her friend alone while he was so hurt. She replies, that his fever is breaking and the bleeding has stopped. When the male pronoun is mentioned, Kenji begins to steam out his ears before screaming about no boys allowed near his precious little princess. Ikuko lightly smacks her husband on top of his head before explaining that the boy is badly injured and that there would be no yelling in the house until he makes a full recovery.

Usagi further explains to her family that her friend “Kazuhito” was trying to leave the yakuza gang and was beaten to death for it. She tells them that a hospital would be too dangerous for him since the yakuza could easily find him if they were watching any medical building to see if he still lived or not. She knew “Kazuhito” from the Crown Arcade when they would compete against each other for high scores. She tells her father that he is a nice guy who has had some bad luck and if Kenji could please let “Kazuhito” stay until he’s healthy again.  
Kenji agrees but asks to see the boy just to make sure that he can’t hurt his family. Usagi leads him to the office explaining what she and Ikuko did for him and why. When they enter, they see Jadeite attempting to sit up, and Usagi rushes to his side and gently pushing him back down. Usagi gently scolds him for trying to move before he finishes healing. As his daughter fusses over her injured friend, Kenji watches the young man’s face as it goes from confused to disbelief and awe and finally to amused resignation. Kenji leaves the room confident that the boy won’t hurt Usagi or his family to find Ikuko and discuss what they should do with their daughter’s friend as he recovers.

When Usagi stops talking to catch her breath, Jadeite quickly asks why a princess such as herself is helping an oathbreaking, murderous traitor like him. Usagi tells him that everyone deserves a second chance before stating that no matter how much her father calls her his precious princess, that she is defintely not a princess by anyone’s standards. Jadeite gives her an odd look before arguing that she is a princess, the Moon Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium Alliance and that he would know her anywhere. Usagi stares at him speechless. Before she could think of a response, Jadeite tells her that he knows that he is unworthy of her care and deserves to die an unhonorable death for his betrayal of Prince Endymion and his kingdom. He lays his head back down on the pillow and closes his eyes as a few tears fall from behind the lids, so he doesn’t see the shock and confusion on her face when she hears Endymion’s name.


End file.
